Tania Doberg
Tania Doberg is a S-White Class Witch Hunter and Administrator of the North WH Base. She is the sister of Tarras Doberg and the head of the Doberg family. Her WH alias is the "Empress of the Land." She is currently the most powerful WH following Edea's death and Vihyungrang's retreat to Shrina. Character Design Tania Doberg is a voluptuous beauty whose towering, statuesque looks rival those of many of the witches. She wears a billed officer's hat askew with a ruby in place of an insignia on top of her black locks, which usually cover one side of a perfect face adorned with full red lips. She wears a white strapless gown with a sheer slit up to the thigh on her left side, revealing a long, shapely leg ending in a pair of tall, pointed heels on each foot. On her shoulders, she wears a small choker-like cloth that closes up to her neck and extends down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She wears a single ringer on her right index finger, her only jewelry in addition to a pair of small hoop earrings with a hollowed-out Doberg crest. She also wears a long mantle, lined with fur at the collar with a small pin on the right side in the shape of the church's cross, that drapes about her chest down to her ankles. Her chest, in addition to her white gown, is covered by a black zippered bodice, with three metal studs linking attachment strings from the left to a single stud on the right. The bodice ends just under her large breasts, which are displayed with little modesty: majority of her sensuous cleavage is uncovered, with a broach displaying the Crest of the Doberg family over it attached to her gown. Personality Despite her looks, Tania has a very dominating personality. She can be intimidating most of the time, but when speaking to those who are family members or friends, she can be unusually sweet. When Tasha learned he would be forced to forgo his contract with Halloween in order for the Witch Hunters to gain the location of the Four Great Witches' Castle, she spoke to him with a level of understanding that had a touch of sympathy mixed in. She believes firmly in the Doberg battle teaching and is completely cold and callous in battle. She has an affinity for flowers, which continues into battle when she uses Earth Flower. In addition, she can be patronizing and has a feeling of absolute superiority over Tarras. When he didn't answer a call from her, she crushed her phone with her bare hands and decided to "instill fear in him again." Story History Little is known about Tania's past besides her being a member of the Doberg Family. It's known that she is the current head of the Doberg family, and the manager of all its wealth, facilities, and political power. Britannia Tania first appears to rescue Tasha Godspell and Halloween from Lancelot by ambushing him with Earth Flower, although he dodges it. When Tasha first believes her to be Tarras, she tells him not to ruin her reputation by calling her his name. She then proceeds to focus on Lancelot, attempting to kill Guinevere and blasting them with a full-scale Earth Flower that destroys half the castle. After learning that Tasha was teammates with Tarras, she gives him a lollipop, but not before making Tasha fear his death. Unable to find her younger brother, she learns that he had lied to her, and was heading to the West. She crushes her phone after Tarras rejects her call, and, before leaving, discovers that Lancelot had survived. She reappears to talk to the archmage Merlin. After speaking with him, she goes and looks for Tasha. She finds him bickering with Cougar Kunein as he tries to find his lost arm. Mistaking him for a woman, she calls him "Miss Godspell," inciting the ridicule of Cougar. Sick of hearing Cougar's sneers, she blasts him with an Earth Flower. At that moment, Tasha tells her that he is male; this surprises her, as the only people who could store mana in their bodies were women. Powers and Abilities *'Earth Spirit User': Tania is the strongest S-Class WH left on Earth, and utilizes the energies of the spirits of the earth for offensive and defensive measures. This single ability, and her supreme control over it, have earned her the reputation as the "Empress of the Earth." However, she appears to value beauty in her attacks, and uses them in a magnitude far surpassing Tarras. *'Extreme Strength': Tania can easily crush objects with her bare hands, as shown when Tarras rejected a call from her, causing her to crush the phone. Combat Style Tania, as a member of the Doberg family, specializes in earth-style warfare. She manipulates the spirits of the earth to do her bidding. She has often been seen using "excessive" force, like the time when she nearly destroyed an entire castle with an Earth Flower to take out Lancelot; however, said attacks are as casual as flicking a finger for her. Like Tarras, it seems she must make contact with the earth to use her attacks, but she does so by tapping the ground with her staff. It's assumed that she can use all of Tarras' techniques and more, with greater power than her younger brother. Equipment *'Sword Staff': Tania wields a stylized noblewoman's walking staff, with a superficial metal construction. At the top, a large hollow cross in a circle is substituted for a pommel, indicating her alliance to the Witch Hunters. It may be a personal item or a artifact of office. It also has a blade inside of it in a Japanese chokutou-style. Techniques ;Earth Scan :This abilty allows Tania to scan the the area for a person. This ability picks up anything that is touching the ground. Through this ability, she was able to ascertain the survival of Lancelot after he was hit by her Earth Flower. She also located Tasha's lost arm with this technique. ;Earth Flower (Flower of the Land) :Tania creates a massive assortment of stone spikes explode from the ground in order to smash and penetrate her enemies. It is the size of a Britannian castle, far larger than that of her brothers, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. She has also shown far better control over it than her brother. For reference: When Tasha asked her to help find his arm(The original request was not shown) She used a much smaller version to recover his arm. Trivia *Tania resembles Olivier Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist. Their hairstyles are similar, and they both believe in crushing their enemies until there is nothing left of them. They both have younger brothers, whom they belittle and think poorly of. Tania and Olivier also are called "Queens": Tania is the Queen of Earth, while Armstrong is the Ice Queen. The two of them also lead bases in the North *When she is first seen, there is an unidentified man standing next to her. His identity is yet to be revealed. Quotes *(To Lancelot, after he dodges her sneak attack) "To dodge my sneak attack, you're not bad. But ... could she do the same?" *(To Lancelot, after trying to hit Guinevere with Earth Flower) "Ashamed? Why?" *''"On the battlefield, there are only allies and enemies. And enemies ... are to be thoroughly and brutally trampled on by any means necessary. This is the Doberg's teachings."'' *(before attacking Lancelot with a full-scale Earth Flower) "But anyways ... do you like flowers? I ... love them." Gallery File:Tania.jpg|Lady Tania File:Tania Doberg.jpg Dvreve.jpg|Chibi Tania Tania.png|The Empress of the Land Category:Witch Hunter Category:Character